Happiness is a State of Mind
by KnightOfLelouch
Summary: What does it mean to dream? Is the world a dream or is true happiness only found in the mind. Even if this is a dream and nothing is true. Can one truly care if all they've ever wanted would never truly be theirs? If reality only brings pain, why not just dream. Even if the world tries to pull you back.


Happiness is a State of Mind: Prolong: Define a Dreaming

* * *

_Happiness is like a butterfly._

* * *

What makes a person happy?

"Heart rate?"

The pulses on the screen moved steadily along the line. Jumping with each pulse that registered.

"Steady."

"Vitals?"

Each chart measured the patient. Each system representing and feeding off each other. Showing the body at each point.

Nervous System: Normal

Muscular System: Normal

Skeletal System: Normal

'"ll vital systems show no abnormalities."

The patient continues to retain a level of an unconscious state.

Slumber. Sleep. Set in the world of the mind.

"Any changes?", the attendant continued to write down notes on their tablet. A document of the day's newest information.

"Patient 142155.1 shows a higher level of dopamine registered in brain activity.", they commented.

"Happiness.", the noted, "Recuring.", they added to the file.

"A turn from the night prior.", they commented, "A nightmare."

"Becoming frequent.", the other brought up, "If this continues we will have to notify her.", the air becomes tense at the very thought of having to give that kind of report.

"We will continue to monitor their activity."

"Perhaps time with the patient's mother."

"The girlfriend always brightens the mood."

"A vacation would be nice."

"The ocean is usually the best."

"Or an amusement park."

The possibilities had no limits. And even the smallest change would do.

So, for now, they would let them rest. Let them dream. Let them slip further from this reality.

_Yes, what could make someone so happy? _

* * *

What is a dream?

Reality constructed in the mind of the dreamer. A thought expanded and given the breath of life. To change as one wanted and willed.

Nothing was impossible.

Nothing was out of reach.

Only the limits of one's imagination.

What was a dream but an extended reality of possibilities? With no limits. And the fear that would plague the mind could be pushed aside only for the desires of the dreamer. Where they could walk among the clouds and float down to the deepest depths with no fear of falling. Even to the beyond the stars. Feeling the sun against, dancing on the molten sparks, with no fear to burn.

Yes. This is a dream, right?

* * *

Was it to give someone their dream?

Is the illusion of happiness such a crime. Or is it merely a convenience to spare one the reality they had been given.

To be in a dream. To believe in the dream. To believe one is in a dream, but still continues on.

To know of one's limits. But, deny the existence of those limits. And push forward without care or need of reason.

To allow oneself to toss away what was a reality and embrace the dream as the new reality.

The true reality.

Never dreaming or believing in the end.

Is that truly such a crime to give one the joy of disillusions.

* * *

'I'm happy'

It was like a dream.

Every day, since he opened his eyes and let the daylight into mind, things seemed so different than the night before.

His mother woke him up for school.

He ate with his parents before heading to school. Where he was greeted by his friends and of course his girlfriend who smiles were the true sun of his life. Walking hand in hand.

Pacing kisses throughout the day.

Laughing. Talking. Just being near each other.

His mind couldn't possibly fathom what he down to have so much happiness.

And even the times when a villain would come to turn his dreams to nightmares.

Even at these times. He wasn't afraid.

Along as he was by her side. And her by his.

There were no limits.

He was happy.

* * *

To be Continued...Maybe...Someday...

* * *

A/N: I wrote this instead of sleeping. It's just some short ideas for a future story. This is basically what happens when all my shows end and I'm waiting for new episodes of the remaining ones. The name might also change. We will see.


End file.
